1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device and an organic light emitting diode display. Further, the described technology relates generally to the structure of a sealing substrate that seals a display unit and a method of sealing the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat plate and self light emitting organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been proposed in display devices.
Organic light emitting diode displays include an organic light emitting diode, emit light by themselves, and display images. Display units including a plurality of organic light emitting diodes decrease in function when being exposed to water and oxygen, such that a technology for preventing external water and oxygen from permeating by sealing the display units has been required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.